Unspoken heros
by Heart and Soul
Summary: I've always found it strange that there are hundreds of students at Hogwarts but only 3 Griffindor girls in Harry's year or at least only three are mentioned so here's a story about 3 more girls in harry year. r and r!
1. Brook Fairbanks

A/n; I've always found it strange that there are hundreds of students at Hogwarts but only 3 Griffindor girls in Harry's year or at least only three are mentioned so here's a story about 3 more girls in harry year, meet Ebony Blanchet, Brook Fairbanks and Tes McRae the unspoken girls of Griffindor.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Harry potter. (Much to my displeasure. hmmm Draco *Looks longing out of the window, practically drooling in desire*). The wonderful JK Rowling does, but hey a girl can dream cant she!!!! Well, er... ENJOY.. And REVIEW!!!!! Thank you come again!  
  
Language key;  
  
Thoughts; Italics  
  
Speech; "Insert random conversation here"  
  
Change of Pov/Scene; ***  
  
Dream/Visions; ---  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Brook sat at her desk trying hard to complete her potions home work that professor Snape had set them at the end of the 3rd year. Dropping her head in to her hand's, "why do i always leave it to the last minute" she groaned. Her black cat Moondance brushed against her leg jumped on to her lap and purred gently she stroked her "what am i like ah?" she said softly to her feline companion, Moondance looked up at brook with her yellow eye's and purred almost in agreement. "Jeez look at the time" Brook exclaimed looking at her watch, it was three in the morning. "Oh well I'll just have to finish it tomorrow", she sighed. Standing up Moondance dropped to the floor glared evilly at brook then walked out the room properly going to catch some mice in the garden Brook thought to herself. She then went to the bath room pick up her tooth brush put on the tooth past and stared brushing vigorously, spiting out what was left she wiped her face with a flannel and smiled in to the mirror checking the colour of her teeth - pearly white. She let the smile fade as studied her other features intently. Just below shoulder length hair was a dark blonde which was styled in feathered layers which flicked out when brushed , her eye's a bright aqua blue and her face was rounded and her cheeks rosy she smiled to her self before she walked out the room , switching off the light as she went. 15 minutes later Brook lay on her bed with Moondance curled up on her feet. She closed her eye's letting the sweet familiar sensation of sleep wash over her.  
  
---  
  
Brook stood in the lush green grounds of Hogwarts watching the sunset behind the trees of the forbidden forest the sky slowly turning from blue to orange to purple she was waiting for some on but who, her boyfriend Ron maybe? No. she knew it was a boy. A good looking boy but didn't know who. She felt a hand on her shoulder she shivered at the contact the mysterious character pushed away the hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss upon her neck Brook closed her eye's feeling the strong arms wrap around her waist she placed her own on top holding his hand in hers "I've been waiting" she said "i know" can the reply he then kissed her neck again Brook turned to face this boy his arms still around her she looked up into his eye's and found a strange warmth that she had never seen before in any one he then kissed her pulling her body in to hers her eye's fluted shut letting the warmth of his kiss fill her whole body the lips pressed together in such passion she found her hands hooked around his neck she felt as if her legs where about to give way beneath her but Brook knew that if they would his strong arms would still support her. he pulled away and brook sighed in protest but knew they needed the oxygen, he rested his forehead on hers and whispered to her "promise you'll never leave me again" "i promise" she breathed looking in to his eye's filled with strength he kissed her again and the whole world around them melted away as the last light of the day faded to the enchanted blackness of night.  
  
--- 


	2. Oh what a dream

A/n; I've always found it strange that there are hundreds of students at Hogwarts but only 3 Griffindor girls in Harry's year or at least only three are mentioned so here's a story about 3 more girls in harry year, meet Ebony Blanchet, Brook Fairbanks and Tes McRae the unspoken girls of Griffindor.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Harry potter. (Much to my displeasure. hmmm Draco *Looks longing out of the window, practically drooling in desire*). The wonderful JK Rowling does, but hey a girl can dream cant she!!!! Well, er... ENJOY.. And REVIEW!!!!! Thank you come again!  
  
Language key;  
  
Thoughts; Italics  
  
Speech; "Insert random conversation here"  
  
Change of Pov/Scene; ***  
  
Dream/Visions; --- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
The next morning Brook woke with a smile on her face. She kept her eye's closed for just that little bit longer severing the memories of the dream. Once up ,washed and dressed Brook deiced to check she had packed every thing for school ,even though school didn't start for another two weeks one of Brooks best friends Ebony Blanchet had asked both her and there other best friend Tes McRae to spend the remainder of the holidays at her family's house. Brook had been to Ebony's house every holiday since there first year at Hogwarts she found it fascinating because both Ebony and Tes came from wizarding families where as Brook's parents where muggle's. Ebony's mum had been a muggle born but after attending Hogwarts had married Ebony's dad . Tes on the other hand was a pure blooded witch she could trace her family back hundreds of years and was related distantly to many of the other pure blooded wizards and witches including the Weasely's and the Malfoy's.  
  
Ebony's parents had invited tes and Brook to stay with them over the holidays and also to join them at the quidditch world cup which the had luckily managed to acquired tickets for. Which Brook was ecstatic about she loved quidditch all three girls had made it on to the Griffindor team in their second year even if the were only reserves they still were on the team which made Brook very proud. Brook held the position chaser as well as Tes. Ebony was the reserve seeker but she found it hard to keep up with Harry potter who had made the team in first year which was extremely rare but his skills as a seeker were incredible so it was no wonder Ebony was always in his shadow but luckily for her Potter was accustomed to having accidents landing him in the hospital wing for weeks leaving the position for Ebony to fill. also Ebony had started dating the Griffindor quidditch captain Oliver wood. in her third. He way of been much older than her but nevertheless they were extremely happy with each other. Brook had started dating Ron Weasley at the end of their second year she had been so happy when he had asked her out on a date she had had a crush on him since the first year and when he had asked her to be his girlfriend she had basically jumped on him, hugging him fiercely, whilst kissing him on the cheek.  
  
As articulate as ever, she could only come out with a mere squeak of "yes!!!" Ron had hugged her in return blushing from her response not expecting this reaction. Looking back on it now Brook felt extremely embarrassed and immature about the whole thing.  
  
Shaking he head out of her chain of thought Brook continued with what she was doing. Hum...... my dream..... what could it mean. I mean i love Ron or at least i think i do. Why would i dream of kissing some one else....? she thought to her self throwing her potions homework in to her trunk positioned at the foot of her bed. Slumping on her bed she stared out the window thinking of how real the dream had seemed. 


	3. Diagon Alley

A/n; Hey thanks for the reviews, before i go on i just have to ask please forgive my poor grammar you see I'm dyslexic which means i find it difficult with literacy skills (spelling, grammar etc.) but i enjoy writing so why be put off by such faults! So here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy and please review!!! Oh and hopefully the story lines will be come more clearer as the story progresses, i have a thing with twists 'mwahahaha', and also if there are any faults with the story lines i.e. Quidditch team reserves, use you imagination after all it's a fan-fic not the actual story!  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Harry potter.  
  
Language key;  
  
Thoughts; Italics  
  
Speech; "Insert random conversation here"  
  
Change of Pov/Scene; ***  
  
Dream/Visions; ---  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Later that same day Brook sat outside the cafe in Diagon Alley with her cup of tea placed in front of her. Running her hands, smoothing down her boot- cut baby pink jeans, she began to examine the rest of her appearance. Today she was wearing a fitted white blouse, with her two top buttons undone revealing perfectly tanned skin with her prized playboy designer trousers. She looked at her watch; 2.05. The others were late But hey aren't they always! she thought silently to herself. When she looked up again a cherry- red haired girl was walking towards her, her Hogwarts trunk floating magically behind her.  
  
"Hey Tes!" Brook said excitedly jumping up hugging her friend.  
  
"Hey B" she said returning the hug,"Sorry I'm late couldn't find my deviations book".  
  
"That's cool still got to wait for Ebony you know what she's like, no concept of time at all!" she joked causing them to giggle at their friends expense.  
  
The two girls sat at the table the table ordering fresh drinks discussing what they had got up to in their weeks away from school. Fifteen minutes later Ebony came running up to the table. "I'm so sorry you guys" she panted sitting next to Tes  
  
"yeah?"brook said "what happened?"  
  
"My stupid brother stole the floo powder took me like 10 minutes to get it back. Stupid Andy" she scowled causing the other two to bust out in a fit of giggle.  
  
"OK so what to you guys want to do first?" Tes asked suppressing another round of laughter  
  
"I've got to get me school stuff" Ebony said "but can i get a drink first? Do you guys want one?" she asked calling the waitress over.  
  
Brook observed her two best friends. Both girls were beautiful but in very different ways. Tes was the tallest of the three at 5ft 6 she had waist length rich cherry coloured hair, which fell in ringlets down her back, her skin was pale and she had freckles on her face and arms. Her eyes were a pale blue but had a silver tint, that sparkled when she laughed. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white Weird Sisters' t-shirt. Ebony on the other hand was two inches shorter than Tes, her hair cascaded down to just above her elbows and styled in a manner so it fell across her face to cover one eye it was as black as a moon-less night. Her eyes were a forest green with flecks of brown. She was both slim and obtained feminine curves. Ebony also had both her nose and belly button pierced, her nose stud on the opposite side to the hair covered eye. She was sporting baggy tartan trousers a black and red corset and a fitted leather jacket as well as a cross on a silver chain around her neck and various spiked, colored and beaded bracelets. Brook couldn't help but feel jealous of her best friends appearance but loved them all the same.  
  
***  
  
Once the girls had collected their school supplies from the various shops the took the floo network back to Ebony's house. Ebony lived in a cottage in the south-east of Scotland just off the small village of Kilmaurs, which was surrounded by lush green woods and vast fields which the family owned, much to her pleasure this enabled Ebony to practice Quidditch with out fear of being sighted by muggles.  
  
The girl found themselves sprawled on the floor of ebony's family room. Ebony's older brother, Andy who had left Hogwarts two years ago was sitting on the sofa laughing at the scenes before him. The girls untangled them self's from one another.  
  
"Ha ha ha" Ebony said sarcastically "very funny come on guys lets go up stairs". Between the three of them the managed to carry the two trunks up to the third floor. The entire floor was ebony's room, it used to be a large attic but had been converted in to an extra bed room when Ebony's older brothers Andy and Ben had decided they no longer wanted to share a room after all of them being crammed in a small room on the second floor and because Ebony was the only girl of four children (her oldest Brother Jason already had his own room) she was alicated the attic room.  
  
The walls of her room sloped up from about a meter to form the shallow roof. Ebony's room was painted mostly black with white stars on the slopping ceiling that glowed in the dark. It reminded Ebony of the ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts which was enchanted to look like the night sky out side. Although hers was nowhere as near as impressive as that of the Hogwarts design. A double four poster bed was pushed to the opposite wall she also had a walk in wardrobe that contained her many styles of clothes which she wore depending on her mood. Two more beds had been set up in her room for Tes and Brook which took up most of the remaining space now but there was still a little room for the girls to move around.  
  
---x--  
  
That same night the trio sat in the pajamas eating ice cream from the tube with three spoons which Ebony had creped to the kitchen to retrieve  
  
"OK B your turn" Brook said "truth or dare?"  
  
"truth" Brook said wrinkling her nose  
  
"who" Ebony stared "was the first boy..."  
  
"or girl" Tes interrupted  
  
"or girl you ever kissed?" Ebony finished  
  
Brook looked at them in shock thinking of her answer "well?" Ebony said looking in Question at her beat friend "Was it Ron?" tes asked  
  
"no" Brook said shyly "it was (makes random inaudible noises somewhat like mumbling)"  
  
"what Ebony asked "i didn't get that last bit"  
  
"Seamus" Brook repeated with a look of open disgust on her face.  
  
"Er.... you didn't" Ebony inquired  
  
"Yes at the second year Christmas feast" Brook told them "there was mistletoe and .. and" she couldn't think of another excuse  
  
"so" Tes asked "who's the better kisser Seamus or Ron?"  
  
Brook stared off in to space for a few seconds biting her lip  
  
"um...." she finally said "Ron! Shamus had cake round his mouth yuk" she said shaking her head at the memory. The other two fell about laughing "oh shut up" Brook said hitting Tes with a pillow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Quidditch world cup

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter  
  
A/N;ok so far my fic may not fit in to the plot of the book but give me a Break OK this is my first fan fiction. And Hopefully Ron will end up with Hermione in future books By jk but for know he's with Brook (maybe things will change) in my fic anyway. But enough about that this Chapter is the Qudditch world cup (woo hoo Qudditch, it is simply the beat game ever)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next two days at Ebony's went by in the blink of an eye. it's funny how time fly when your having fun Tes thought to her self on the night before the Qudditch world cup. She was lying on her back in the dark arms behind her head listening to Gentle breathing of the other two girls lying in there own beds. They had spent that day finishing their homework and playing Qudditch taking full advantage of the wonderful weather.  
  
Tes rolled on to her side and peered thought the darkness to see Brooks sleeping form in the Bed next to hers. She was so excited about tomorrow that she couldn't sleep. she had always wanted to see a professional Qudditch game and now final her dream would come true. She looked at the watch on her wrist it was 2.30 in the morning _there was no way I'll get to sleep now_ she thought but soon she was Dreaming of the game tomorrow.  
  
At 7 am Ebony's mum woke the girls. "come on, time to get up" she had said "we don't want to miss the game do we?"  
  
Within an hour all three girls where up and dressed sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal in silence apart from the occasional sleepy yarns. "Ebony?" Brook asked sleepily "Ummm?" Ebony replied  
  
"How are we getting to the world cup?"  
  
"Don't knoooooooooow" she yorn "I'll ask mum"  
  
Twenty minutes later Brook, Tes, Ebony, her mum and Brother were gathered round the fire place in the family room.  
  
"Mum how are we getting their" Ebony asked  
  
"We're taking the floo net work to your uncle Brian's house" Ebony's mother told her "he lives only a sort distance from the stadium. Ok Andy you go first"she said not wasting time.  
  
Ebony's older Brother grunted in response and stepped it to the large fire place taking a hand full of powder from the pot. He throw the powder to the ground and said "Blanchet farm" he then disappeared in a flash of green flames.  
  
"Ebony" her mother indicated to the fire Ebony disappeared also followed by Brook  
  
"Tes your turn" Tes stepped forward helping her self to a hand full of floo powder. "Blanchet farm" she said dropping the powder at her feet.  
  
During the remainder of the morning the trio meet Ebony's aunt Penny and Uncle Brain Who lived on a farm which Ebony gave Tes and brook the grand tour of.  
  
"Arr. their so cute" Brook squeaked at the family pet rabbits  
  
"Yeah" ebony agreed "that ones bobby" she said pointing to a grey and white rabbit "and that ones Tinkerbell" she said indicating the pure white animal  
  
"Hey guys look at the time jeez it's twelve already" Ebony inputted "to you wanna go to the stadium grounds i said I'd meet Ollie"  
  
"I don't mind" Tes said  
  
"Me nether" said Brook  
  
"Cool" Ebony said skipping away  
  
"Like we have a chose" Tes muttered to Brook who rolled her eyes at her black haired friend.  
  
"OLIE" Ebony screamed running in to her boyfriends arms kissing him on the cheek  
  
"I missed you too" he said obviously having trouble breathing form the grip Ebony had around him  
  
"Lets leave them to it" Tes said walking away from the now kissing couple _um...... i wonder what it be like to kiss **him **in that way_ she thought to her self thinking of her long time crush. (**A/N** not telling who it is just yet. Try and guess Wmhahahahaha)  
  
"Tes?" Brook asked looking at her friend in question "You zoned out there for a minute wanna tell me what about?" Tes shook her head causing the mental picture of her self and her crush in an uncompromising position.  
  
Tes trusted both Brook and Ebony above anyone else but she still had never told them about her crush of fear of humiliation. "I'm OK thanks"  
  
"You sure? Your kind of blushing"  
  
"I'm I? You know what my skins like" she said indicating the pale flesh of her arms.  
  
"Right" Brook said frowning at her friends squirminess. Not believing a word of it  
  
The two found an empty patch of grass near the woods among the unmuggle like tents. Ebony had said she would catch them up later so Brook and Ebony sat talking about the later game  
  
"I can't wait" brook said excitedly "just think a professional game "  
  
"I know" Tes said sitting against a near by tree staring up off in to the sky  
  
Brook remained standing looking at the people around them continuing with their business finally sitting down looking kind of nervous  
  
"What's up?" Tes asked  
  
"Nothing" Brook surged  
  
"Really?" Tes always knew when ether of her friends where lying for one Brook was a really bad liar and two Ebony's Emotions could always be seen on her face and in her body laugage (pretty much like anyone)  
  
"Yeah" Brook lied again  
  
"Go on tell me what is it"  
  
"Really it's nothing"  
  
"Fine if you say so"  
  
"I do say so" Brook joked "now can we talk bout something else" OK so maybe Tes could tell when they were lying but they were both incredible stubborn and when they didn't wanna tell they didn't wanna tell but then again she was just as stubborn.  
  
Ebony turned up with a smile from ear to ear "hey guys" she beamed  
  
"Hey" Brook and Tes said in unison looking up at ebony squinting from the afternoon sun.  
  
"You look happy" Brook said once Ebony had settled her self on the grass next to the other girls  
  
"It's such a lovely day" she told them "why wouldn't i be happy"  
  
"You just spent the last hour making out with Oliver wood and we're gonna see the Quidditch world cup there is no excuse for you not to be happy" Tes said to her knowing the comment would cause a reaction. Brook giggled at this which caused Ebony to give them both a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Don't look at me like that" Brook said to Ebony who was giving both her and Tes a evil glare  
  
"Looking at you like what?" she asked giving an innocent smile which they could both see straight though  
  
"Never mind" Brook said finally spotting what she had been looking for "um... Guys I'll be back in a bit OK." she told the others getting up  
  
"Where you going?" Ebony asked frowning at her  
  
Brook tapped her nose "see you later" she said walking backwards before Turing round and jogging towards what she had seen.  
  
She slowed to a walk as she approached her destination and ducked in to the trees so as not to be seen by people near by. She crept round the back of a tents which for a magical ones did look pretty normal. She hide behind a tree and saw people out side the front of the tents talking she wait there till the person she was waiting for had come within ear shot  
  
"Pist" she whispered loudly (if that can be done?)  
  
The boy looked round searching for the source of the noise then putting it down to his imagination carried on with what he was doing  
  
"Pist" she said again  
  
Once again he looked round this time spotting her a smile tugging at his lips. Looking over at his friends seeing them engrossed with the conversation around them he snuck in to the woods. "Brook! What you doing?" he asked  
  
"This" she said hugging him and placing a gentle kiss on his lips he smiled when she pulled back "Hey"  
  
"Hey" Ron replied "guess your here with Ebony and Tes?"  
  
"Yeah"she told him "but i snuck away"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To see you, haven't seen you in nearly two mouths" she said looking in to his eye  
  
"I knew you missed me" he told her  
  
"Yeah i did"  
  
"Really?" he questioned  
  
"Really"  
  
"Do you know what i missed" he teased  
  
"No what's that" she said biting her bottom lip  
  
"This" he said pulling he to him there lips meeting.  
  
Brook kissed him back, one of his hands placed gentle on her hips the other cupping her neck. The back slowly in to a tree Brooks back pressed against it. Ron used this to his advantage pressing their body closer together after what seemed like an eternity Ron pulled away and look down in to her face "so" he said smiling pushing her hair behind her ear not expecting her reaction. She had grabbed his wrist  
  
"Hey!" he said in alarm  
  
"Is that the time" she said examining the watch around the wrist she was holding  
  
"I've got to go" she said releasing his arm "sorry" she leaned forward and kissed him once more before darting away "see you at school" she called before disappearing in to the woods leaving Ron standing alone looking surprised at her quick disappearance.  
  
After Brook had turned up and hour after she had run off the trio went to buy sovereigns before the game began. When the flamed torches had finally lit up showing the way to the stadium the girls had already found Ebony's mum and brother. They followed the crowd to the stadium and up the purple carpeted stairs until the found their section in which the filtered out with several other people, they took their seats among the excited fans Ebony looked around at the stadium the stands were already half full of people awaiting the game. Her mum and brother already involved in there own conversation. Looking at the people in her own box she noticed most were wearing green in some form or another rosettes, scarves, jerseys. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she recognized a couple of the people siting two rows behind them, catching Tes's eye she indicated who she had seen.  
  
"Hey Brook?" she said "want some cake?"  
  
Brook looked at her with a confused frown "what the...."  
  
ebony nodded her head in the direction of the individuals "what?"  
  
Ebony nodded again Brook this time getting the hint and looked over her shoulder, to see none other than Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Brook cringed and turned around in her seat her cheeks turning red.  
  
"Ebony?" came the boys voice his Irish accent strong "Tes? Brook? it's great to see you all" he told them  
  
"It's nice to see you to" Tes smiled both her self and Ebony turning round to talk to him Brook just looked over her shoulder feeling extremely uncomfortable whit what was happening  
  
"Yeah" Ebony agreed Brook smiled at him  
  
"Hi" she said  
  
"I hope you all be supporting Ireland today?" he said  
  
"We're kind of on the fence about this one" Tes told him not wanting to take sides  
  
"Oh Well i is best be leaving you to it then"  
  
"Ok then" Ebony said both her and Tes turning round in there seats again  
  
"If looks could kill" Ebony said seeing the expression on Brooks face  
  
"I'm so going to hurt you" she mouthed to Ebony  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Yeah" she said out loud  
  
"Come on guys stop it" Tes interrupted just as Lodo bagman's voice boomed over the stadium ground. The game was about to begin. 


	5. Party at the farm

Disclaimers. No matter how much i wish i do not own harry potter. sigh  
  
A/N:Well I've had major writers block. I have the whole story planed out it's ALL in my head but i just can't seem to get it on to paper (or computer in this case) so everything that happens is for a purpose including Ebony dating Oliver.

And for Tes liking Harry or Draco. Nope! guess again. so anyway i wanna thank both indigo and my sweet pea for final getting me to get it done. I love you guys blows kisses

The game had been spectacular. Ebony couldn't wait to get back on her broom even thought she hardly ever got to play in really games at school. She loved the sense of freedom she got from the wind blowing in her hair as she sped around the pitch on her broom.  
  
The evening of the Qudditch world cup was full of celebration from the Irish spectators and also for those how just wanted an excuse to celebrate and this is what Ebony's family did they partied back at the farm with both family and friends who had attended the world cup very loudly mind. And since every one was engaged in there own conversations no one notice the three teenage girls slip out the door and run down the dirty road towards the campsite laughing from the adrenaline. Oliver had told Ebony earlier about the party him and his friends where having no matter of what the out come of the game and had told Ebony to bring the others, if they could come that is.  
  
Once they reached the campsite Ebony pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket with direction which Oliver had given to her

"Um... OK this way" Ebony declared leading the way down one of the alleys separating the tents. An hour later and five back tracks Ebony FINAL emitted

"OK We are lost! Happy!" she asked giving Brook a venomous look but Brook was unaffected and smiled triumphantly

"told you so!"

"like to see........" however Ebony didn't get to finish her sentence as a loud explosion of evil laughter and pain filled screams erupted over the sounds of the now not so loud music as the various parties had died down

"what the fuck?!"

"Oh crap!" Tes said with absolute terror in her voice when she saw the source of the noises. People were fleeing in terror in to the woods from a mass of blacked cloaked figures. The occasional green flash shot out from among them. And these flash of light allowed ebony to see the chaos. The cloaked figures in the very center were hovering what look like a family of muggles above them.

"Shit! Deatheater!" Ebony proclaimed looking at Tes then and Brook in worry

"Deathwhat?" Brook asked innocently

"Never mind" Ebony said grabbing her by the wrist and running in the opposite direction to the Deatheaters Tes running behind.

"EBONY!" brook shouted at her friends as the entered the edge of the woods

"What the hells going on?!" they slowed to a walking pace Ebony finally released Brook .

"Shit we're in sooo much trouble" Ebony told the other two

"Why? Tell me what's going on!"

"OK" Tes said calml. They stop a little off the main path.

"OK" Tes began to explain "Those people out there, their Deatheater."

"And what exactly is a death eater"

"Deatheaters" Ebony continued "Are you-know-how's followers" Brook looked at her with an emotionless expression "

And" Tes interrupted the silence "You saw that muggle family" Brook nodded "Well they do that for fun and cause your muggle born well......" she trailed off

"Oh" was all brook could say.

At that instant a distant shout was heard "MORSMORDE" and soon something green could be seen though the tree tops it was a green skull with a snake escaping from the mouth 

"What's that?" Brook asked as they walked slowly forward intoxicated by the sight

"What do you think mudblood?" said an icy voice from just up a head all three girls snapped their attention to the place where the voice had come from there leaning against a tree was Draco Malfoy

"Oh just fuck off Malfoy" Ebony told him

"Tut tut tut that's not very polite Blanchet"

"What the fuck to you care" Brook said

"How the hell did you now it was us anyway it's not like you could see us" she continued the three stepping in to the light that the moon cast thought a hole in the leaves

"I recognized your voices" he said blankly before looking at them. He whistled

"You look hot Blanchet going to a party or something"

"Yes actually" Tes said still as polite as ever

"You like hot to McRae. must be one hell of a party" he said eyeing Tes too  
  
"Thanks" Tes said blushing Ebony didn't know why but Tes seemed to get on with every one. She didn't know anyone that actually disliked her. Ebony then shifted her attention to Brook how was standing a few feet away her arms folded across her ribs looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Come on guys I'm not in the mood any more for partying lets go back." Ebony said turning linking her arm thought Brook's and Tes's "see you round Malfoy" she said with bitterness in her voice "sure what ever" he said coolly

The following morning Brook woke up in her temporary bed in Ebony's room. She remembered the night before on returning to the farm Ebony's mum had been frantic she had screamed at Ebony for being so irresponsible. But then had flung her arms around her crying with relief that nothing had happened to her only darter and youngest child.  
  
"Scenes of terror at the Quiddich world cup" Ebony read out loud sitting at the kitchen table the daily prophet in on hand her spoon in the other.

"After yesterdays world cup match blar blar balr oh boring" she huffed dropping the paper on the table

"Well your lucky mum's still letting you out after the stunt you pulled last night" Ebony's brother said walking in the room in just a pair of pyjarma bottoms he walked over to the fridge pulled out the milk and took a swig from the carton

"Yuk! Andy go but some clothes on I'm trying to eat here."

"Yeah yeah what ever" he said replacing the milk as he walked behind Ebony he scruffed up her hair as he made for the door

"ANDY!" Ebony yelled trying to rearrange her now messy hair Brook and Tes who had been watching in amusement at the siblings squabble looked at each other and laughed Ebony looked at them "Jeez that helps" Ebony said sarcastically

"What's wrong?" Tes asked eating another spoon of her cereal

"Well..... me and Oliver kind of broke up" she said looking in to her empty bowl

"What!" Brook said in shock "When did this happen? "

"It was a mutual agreement. You know with me going back to Hogwarts and him going off to join the Paddle united we thought that it would be best and besides mum didn't like me going out with a guy 3 years older than me"

"Hey there's plenty more fish in the sea" Brook said get up from her chair and giving her beat friend a reassuring hug which Tes soon joined


	6. The wheels on the train

disclaimers: i doown own harry potter

* * *

-(On the train)-

The three stood on platform 9 ¾ as Ebony said good bye to her mother (her brother was still in bed at home).

"Bye mum love you" she said hugging her

"Yeah bye Mrs. Blanchet" Tes said politely

"Thanks for having us" Brook added

"Oh it was nice having you your more than welcome to come again next summer."

"Thank you" Tes and Brook said in unison

"It's quite all right, now off you go the train will be leaving soon" Ebony's mother said shooing them on to the scarlet steam engine.

Once on the train the girls found a compartment of their own and settled down for the ride. Soon the compartment door opened and a girl with flaming red hair popped her head in.

"Hey guys I've been looking everywhere for you" Ginny said.

"Hey gin" the three said together.

Ginny entered the compartment leaving the door open behind her. She hugged each of them in turn before taking a seat beside Ebony.

"How have you been ginny" Tes asked.

"OK had to spend the last few weeks with the dream team but on well. What bout you guys"

"Not bad..."

Before she could finish her sentence they heard a whistle from the corridor.

"What's that" Brook asked.

"Don't know" said Ginny "Eb come look with me will you"

"Sure thing" Ginny and Ebony got up and walked out the compartment

Within seconds of them disappearing from sight, Tes and Brook heard a splash and two high pitch screams followed by boyish laughter, Ginny and ebony reentered the compartment dripping wet followed by the Weasley twins clutching their sides with laughter.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY" Ebony screamed at them drying her self with her wand "Do you have any idea how long it took to do my hair"

"What did you do" Brook asked Fred, who had taken a seat next to her opposite his twin. "Automatic exploding water booms" they said together beaming with pride.

"They hover until the victim is directly beneath them then… BANG"

"Our own invention" George added

"And we had to Test them out" said fred

"And why not on our sister" said George, smiling sweetly at his glaring sibling.

"We'll get you for this you know" she said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah little sis" Fred said mockingly walking out the compartment "we'll believe it when we see it" George said following his twin.

"We will" she shouted after them grabbing her wand and drying her self as ebony had done. "Don't worry you'll think of something". Tes told them "I know there twins and everything but it's creepy how they finish each others sentences" Brook said looking at where they had last seen the twins.

Somewhere down the corridor the girls heard a crash of breaking glass and moments later the smirking face of Draco Malfoy appeared at the still open door. His cronies standing like bouncers behind him.

"Well, well the youngest Weasley" he said leaning against the wooden frame of the door "I was just having a little chat with your brother".

"Which one" Ginny said with an icy cold Tone, glancing at Tes and Brook opposite her.

"Ha! Very funny" he noted, his voice seething with sarcasm.

"Isn't it though". Ginny said giving him a fake smile

"What do you want Malfoy" Ebony asked bitterly.

"Oh just doing my rounds you know checking out the talent this year" he said snidely

"Excuse me I think I'm gonna be sick I'm gonna go for a walk" Brook said getting up and pushing her way past Malfoy and the 'cronies'.

"Yeah spending too much time round the Weasley's can do that to you" Malfoy said to her as she past.

"Malfoy what the hell is your problem". Ebony said "Your such an ass. Go make some actual friends instead of talking to us".

"Friends" Draco said smirking "I'll tell you something about 'friends', they're worthless. No matter how much you wanna believe it they will sell you out in a heart beat" He said narrowing his eyes "I prefer to keep myself to myself and that way I don't get betrayed" and with that he turn and walked away his cloak swishing behind him, shortly followed by his goons.


End file.
